What happened?
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: This story is a rewrite of my second fanfic Where does that leave us. The first time I put this out it didn't go over as I had planned. EO. Please R&R.
1. What will he think?

What Happened?

Chapter 1-What will he think?

The night of _Fault_ Elliot and Olivia had sex with each other. They know how much they love each other but they still won't admit it aloud. Olivia joined Computer Crimes and then went on "Specific Assignment" and now she's back with some news for everyone.

Olivia: I'm pregnant Casey.

Casey: Who? When?

Olivia: A few weeks before I left Elliot and I…well.

Casey: Oh-My-God! You and Elliot!

Olivia: Yeah I know. I'm not sure how I'm going to tell him.

Casey: Be straight with him. Then lets things go from there. No matter what happens you know I'm here for you, right?

Olivia: Yeah, I know, thanks.

They hug and Casey gets up and gets ready to leave.

Casey: Well its getting late I better go.

Olivia: Ok, goodnight.

Casey: Goodnight and good luck.

Olivia: Thanks, bye.

Olivia closed the door and went to bed with a million thoughts and scenarios running through her mind. _What will he think about this? What will he think about me?_


	2. What happened

Chapter 2-What happened

_This chapter is a dream/flashback of the night they spent together in Olivia's POV._

_They are at Elliot's house. Olivia had told Elliot about what she had told Don and his response was to kiss her._

_Olivia: Damn it Elliot!_

_Elliot: I love you Liv._

_She pushes him back on to the couch. She pauses for a minute then gives into temptation. She straddles over him and slinks down into a deep, meaningful kiss. She unbuttons his shirt and then lifts hers over her head. He lifts his neck to kiss her shoulder and neck. He slides his shirt off and then takes her into his arms and carries her into the bedroom. He lies her down on the bed. He leans over and kisses her chest. She unbuckles both of their belts. She unbuttons his pants while he unbuttons hers. He slides her panties off and then his own underwear. He lowers himself into her. They kiss passionately and he moans loudly. He kisses her neck and wraps her arms him and digs her nails into his back. He moans again._

_Olivia: Elliot!_

_Elliot: God, I love you._

_He kisses her neck and grabs her breast. She moans softly and puts her hands on his strong chest. They explored each other's bodies, as they had never done before. Both knew that this was a night that they would never nor want to forget._


	3. Tell him!

Chapter 3-Tell him!

The next morning Olivia walks into the precinct in hopes that Elliot wasn't there yet, she wasn't ready to tell him. She walks into Don's office to find Don, Fin and John sitting there talking.

Olivia: Hi guys!

Don: Hi sweetie! (He stands up and hugs her)

Fin: Hey girl! How are you doing?

Olivia: Fine.

John: Hey Olivia.

Olivia: Hey John.

Just then Elliot walks into the precinct and Olivia, John and Fin walk out of Don's office. Elliot stands motionless just staring directly at Olivia as if there was no one else in the room. She stares back with a look of almost being terrified of him. She was about to change his life forever and all she could think to herself was, _Tell him!_


	4. Damn it, tell him!

Chapter 4-Damn it, tell him!

Elliot: Welcome back!

Olivia: Its good to be back.

Elliot: What's up?

Olivia: Can we talk? In private.

Elliot: Sure. Come on.

They walk into an unoccupied office and she locks the door behind her. He gives her a worried and somewhat panicked look.

Olivia: Elliot I'm…I'm pregnant.

Elliot: Mine (Close to tears)

Olivia: Yes. (Beginning to cry as well) I'm sorry…

Elliot: No. Please. This is my fault. I…

She starts to cry harder and so he wraps her in his arms. He kisses the top of her head.

Elliot: We'll make this work. I promise.

There is a knock on the door.

Don: Is everything all right?

Elliot: Yeah, we'll be right out! Come on let's go.

Olivia: Ok. (She smiles at him sweetly)

They walk out together and Don smiles at them.

Fin: Yo guys what's up?

They look at each other with a look of, _Should we tell them now?_ Elliot smiles at Olivia and nods.

Olivia: We're having a baby!

All: Yeah! Congratulations!

Fin takes Elliot aside.

Fin: You two weren't exactly on the best of terms the last time anyone saw you together. What happened?

Elliot: We talked after it all went down and we decided that if we weren't going to be partners at work it would make our personal relationship work out better.


	5. Plans for the future

Chapter 5-Plans for the future

At the end of the day Elliot and Olivia go to her apartment. Elliot sits on the couch while Olivia gets a Diet Coke for herself and a beer for him. He smiles as she sits down next to him.

Elliot: So…

Olivia: So…

Elliot: What now?

Olivia: I don't know! I've never had a baby before!

Elliot: I meant with us but we can talk about that if you want.

Olivia: I'm scared Elliot. I have no idea what I'm doing.

Elliot: That's why I'm here.

She leans over and kisses him tenderly. He runs his fingers through her hair and then pulled away.

Elliot: Should we…

Olivia: Do you want to?

They walk into the bedroom and begin to undress as before. They make love slow and passionately. She then lay beside him silently staring at him as he slept. She smiled to herself with the thought of everything will be all right.


	6. New Beginning

Chapter 6-New Beginning

She woke up the next morning to find him staring at her with his big blue eyes and smiling.

Olivia: How long have you been awake?

Elliot: Just a few minutes. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you.

Olivia: Thanks El.

He kisses her and then gets up. He puts some pants on and walks towards the door.

Elliot: What do you want for breakfast?

Olivia: Whatever you want.

Elliot: Pancakes, eggs and bacon.

Olivia: Sounds great!

She begins to get out of bed.

Elliot: No! Stay right there! I'll make you breakfast and bring it up to you.

Without argument she got back in bed. About 20 minutes later he walks in with a big tray of food.

Olivia: Wow! That looks great. Smells great too.

Elliot: Here you go.

He takes a piece of bacon and feeds it to her.

Olivia: Yum.

Elliot: I thought you'd like it.

Olivia: I love it. This is all great, El.

Elliot: I love you.

Olivia: I love you too.

They finish eating, clean up and get dressed for work. They get into Elliot's car and he leans over and kisses her. They get to the precinct and go inside. No one seemed to be there.

Olivia: Where is everybody?

Elliot: Don't know. It is almost 7:30.

Olivia: That's strange.

A spot light flashed on to reveal a banner saying "Congrats El and Liv". Then a spot went to them. Everyone jumps out and cheers.

Olivia: Oh-My-God! (Almost crying again)

Elliot wraps his arm around Olivia and smiles at the group in approval. They kiss and then walk towards Fin, John, and Don. Don hugs Olivia and John shakes Elliot's hand.

Elliot: Can I have everyone's attention please!

They all look at him wondering what he was going to say or do next.

Elliot: As you all know by now the other day Olivia informed me that we are having a baby.

All: Yeah, get on with it!

Elliot: Well up until last year she and I had been partners at work well near fifteen years. Now I would like to ask her if she would be my partner for life. (He kneels down). If we are going to have a family together I want to do this right. Olivia Benson will you marry me?

Olivia: Yes!

He stands up and hugs her close. They kiss and then look at the group of people cheering. They look at each other with thoughts of _this is just the new beginning of their lives together. They were starting over and they were closer than ever._


	7. Still Dreaming

Chapter 7- Still Dreaming

_Olivia has another dream. This time it was about the future. She walks into a big kitchen and sees Elliot sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. Maureen and Kathleen walk in and smile at Olivia. Maureen is carrying a little girl looking about two years old._

_Elliot: How's daddy's princess?_

_He takes the girl from Maureen's arms and sets her on his lap._

_Sheila: Good._

_Maureen: Morning Liv._

_Olivia: Good morning everyone._

_She walks over to Elliot and kisses him._

_Sheila: Hi mommy!_

_Olivia: Hey baby girl._

_She kisses the top of Sheila's head and smiles._

_Elliot: And how is my little prince. (He kisses Olivia's swollen belly)_

_Maureen and Kathleen shake their heads and walk out._

_Elliot: Dickie! Lizzie! Get down here before you're late for school!_

_Dickie: Coming! Chill!_

_Elliot: Go! Now!_

_Dickie and Lizzie say their good byes and walk out to Dickie's car._

_Elliot: I'll drop Sheila off to daycare on my way to work. You get some more rest. The doctor told you he doesn't want you up and about for very long during the day. It isn't good for you or the baby._

_Olivia: I know. Have a good day babe._

_Elliot: I love you._

_Olivia: I love you too El. Say hey to the guys for me._

_Elliot: I will. Say bye to mommy._

_Sheila: Bye mommy. I love you._

_Olivia: Bye sweetie. Love you too._

_As they left Olivia thought, **wow we named our first daughter after my mom, what was Elliot thinking letting me do that? Now about two years later I'm pregnant with our second child. Life is great!**_

_Phone rings._

_Olivia: Stabler!_

_She thought, **wow that sounded weird coming from me.**_

_Casey: Hey Liv!_

_Olivia: Hey Casey, what's up?_

_Casey: Not much, I just wanted to see how you were doing._

_Olivia: I'm fine._

_Alex: Tell her!_

_Casey: I will._

_Olivia: What?_

_Casey: Um…Yeah…Alex is back. Here she is she wants to talk to you._

_Olivia: Oh-My-God! Alex!_

Olivia wakes up from the dream in a cold sweat. Elliot shot up after her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Elliot: Hey sweetie, are you ok?

Olivia: Yeah! (She smiled) I just had a great dream!

She proceeds to tell him her story. He kisses her.

Elliot: That sounds wonderful.

He puts his hands around her waist and kisses her stomach.

Elliot: Do you care about the name? Because I do think it would be nice.

Olivia: We'll call her Sheila.


	8. Complications

Chapter 8-Complications

The title of this chapter has several meanings. Read to find out what I mean.

Elliot: Good morning sweetheart. Good morning baby.

He kisses her and then her stomach.

Olivia: Good morning hon.

Elliot: I love you.

Olivia: I love you too.

She kisses him and proceeds to get up.

Olivia: Whoa!

Elliot: Are you ok?

Olivia: Just a little light headed.

Elliot: Remember we have our first appointment this afternoon.

Olivia: I know! Do you have to keep reminding me?

Elliot: Mood swings!

Olivia: Shut up! (Starting to cry)

Elliot: I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean…

Olivia: I know. It is just so hard. I am new at all of this…

Elliot: I told you, that is why I'm here for you always. I love you and even if this baby weren't mine I'd still be here.

Olivia: Thank you. (Wiping the tears from her face). For everything. I love you too. I am so happy to be having a baby with you and now to be getting married to you.

Elliot: Finally!

She punches him in the arm and they both laugh.

Elliot: When do you want to get married?

Olivia: The sooner, the better.

Elliot: Tomorrow?

Olivia: Are you serious?

Elliot: Maybe. How about it?

Olivia: Yeah, let's do it.

Elliot: Are you sure?

Olivia: Well today is a little last minute and I don't want to wait too long so tomorrow would be good.

Elliot: That and today is pretty hectic already.

Olivia: True.

Elliot: Let's get ready for work. We'll talk more later.

Olivia: Ok.

They go to work shortly there after. Most of the day consisted of paper work so it went pretty fast. Then Elliot and Olivia drove to the doctor's.

Doctor: I am afraid that I have some bad news. The baby's lungs aren't forming correctly.

Elliot: What does that mean?

Doctor: When she is born she will have respiratory problems. She will develop asthma early in life and possibly some other complications.

Elliot: What?

Doctor: It is nothing either of you did. This is just one of the many things that could happen to anyone.

Olivia: No! (Crying)

Elliot: It will be ok. (Hold her close)

They left and then went home. They sat on the couch pondering there thoughts of the situation.

Olivia: What does this mean?

Elliot: I don't know. I have to get out of here.

Olivia: Elliot…

Elliot: Later.

Olivia: Please stay with me…

Elliot: I'm sorry…

Elliot drove to the precinct and joined Don in his office.

Don: Hey El! What's up?

Elliot: The baby…(He sits down and starts to cry)

Don: Elliot?

Elliot: Her lungs aren't right. She will have serious respiratory disorders.

Don: What does Olivia think about this?

Elliot: I didn't talk to her about it. I can't talk to her right now.

Don: She is your friend, your partner, your fiancé, and she is carrying your child no matter what the condition. Go to her. She needs you now.

Elliot leaves the precinct and goes home.


	9. Or Did He?

Chapter 9-…Or Did He?

…Or did he really go somewhere else.

Elliot sitting on a bar stool at O'Malley's. He was the only one there besides the bartender at the end looking half asleep.

Bartender: What'll it be?

Elliot: The good stuff.

Bartender: Sure man.

Elliot: Damn!

Bartender: What's your story?

Elliot: My fiancé and I are having a baby but there are some complications and I don't know what to do.

Bartender: My wife and I went through the same thing.

He pointed up to a picture of beautiful blonde woman. Elliot looked at the picture like he was in a trance.

Bartender: That's her. She died shortly after our youngest son graduated from high school ten years ago. I haven't had a drink since.

Elliot: I'm sorry about your wife.

Bartender: Go home to your fiancé. She needs you the most right now.

Elliot: Thank you.

He left the bar and went straight home. He opened the door and saw Olivia crying on the couch.

Olivia: Elliot, I'm sorry.

Elliot: So am I.

He looked in to her deep brown eyes and her into his big blue eyes. She smiles and wraps her arms around him. He holds her tightly in his arms. He kisses her sweetly.


End file.
